Color filters used in CMOS image sensors have typically been made from resist type materials and are capable of resolving red, green, blue, and white. The RGB pixels are arranged in patterns such as the Bayer pattern. The intensities of the light passing through the filters can approximate the true color of the light in a finite area (pixel) of an image, and by this means color images can be made electronically. The resist materials require a certain thickness in order to correctly resolve the color of the light. As pixels scale down in the XY direction there is a need for the structure on top of the photo diode, including the color filters, to scale down their thickness in the Z direction in order to minimize cross-talk and to improve quantum efficiency. However, color filter resists have reached their limits in scalability of thickness. Thus, new methods of creating color filters are being sought.
Accordingly, the inventors have developed improved light wave separation lattices and methods of forming light wave separation lattices.